When Worlds Collide
by packleader96
Summary: Eight years have passed since Nathan Richards traveled to the magical world of Equestria, now a husband and a father, life has returned to normal, but when he is visited by an old friend in need of help, Nathan finds himself being dragged into a conflict, bigger than he thought, one that involves two worlds. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Some Sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well my friends here we are, the beginning of the second part of Nathan's journey, what new things will our hero see, you'll just have to wait and read, but first a bit of fair warning, the first few chapters of this story will take place on earth, just thought you should know, well, all that aside, read and enjoy.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 1: years later**

8 years, 8 years have passed since my husband, Nathan Richards, had traveled to a new world, defying the boundaries of science, a world filled with amazement, wonder, and danger.

Nathan had told me the stories of his adventures there, all the things he'd done, all the friends he made, the time he was there, we all believed he was dead, but I did my best to remain hopeful, that he would come back to this world, to his family, to me.

He had been there for almost a month, when the machine had been rebuilt, drake and the general had led a team to bring him back, but a part of him didn't want to go, but how could I blame him, they saved his life there, perhaps he felt a sense of duty to repay them, I may never understand his choice, but I matters not, not long after they returned, him along with them.

Not even a month had passed after his return, before we both got the wedding of our dreams, the president stood by his words, and gave us everything we needed to start a new life together, we moved in to an lovely house up in Seattle, during the following months, I published my first book, and it became a hit, soaring higher on the charts then we ever expected, it was the look of a promising career for me, Nathan was given a job as a college physics professor, at one of the local colleges, we both were happy, but then everything changed for the better.

Despite all the good fortune we had, it seems fate granted us another miracle, as we became the parents to a beautiful daughter, she was so much like her father, intelligent, curious, confident, we decided to name her Claire, and three years later another miracle, a son, who we named Jason, he appeared to take after me more, creative, hard-working, caring, life seemed perfect for us, we had promising careers, two loving children, and a beautiful house.

But even through all this happiness, there were times where I would look into Nathan's eyes, and see that he was still haunted by the events he went through while there, I could see it in his eyes, he would refuse of course, but I knew him, I could tell he missed them, the friends he made there, and again how could I blame him, they saved his life, months following his return, he would always talk about them, all though I never understood it, it made me happy to know that he was happy thinking of them.

The year was now 2025, and life in our world had changed even more, technology had advanced to new heights, although we were never allowed to speak of it to others, Nathan would occasionally check in on his friends at the base, especially the general, who had remained in command of the division, as they continued to study the rift, that was left behind from their return.

I could tell he missed them greatly, but he came to terms with the fact that he would probably never see them again, but what worries me is that, if he ever got the chance to return there, would he? And leave his family behind again, he promised me that he would never leave us, that he would always be there, I believed him, but I always had a feeling, that something would happen, that would require him to leave, but so far that day has not come.

My name is Abigail Richards, and this is the story of how are world changed, for better or for worse, but all I knew, was that things would change, just not sure how drastically.

**A/N: well that's it for the first chapter, and yes for those who started off a bit confused, this chapter was told through the narration of his wife Abigail, anyway, hope you enjoyed, more to come later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello again my friends, I must apologize for not updating in a few days, but I'm still trying to get used to school again, but after that I'll be updating when I can, as I said before, the first few chapters of this story will take place on earth, so no ponies for a few chapters, but rest assured, there will be, hope you enjoy.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 2: a normal life**

Nathan sat at his desk in his classroom, waiting for the bell to ring to start the next period of the day, as he sat there as he began working on his lesson plan for the following week, suddenly he heard the bell ring, and loud noises fill the hallways, he waited a few seconds when the door opened, and his students began walking in, all chatting about what they did at lunch or the previous night, he watched with a smile as they all took their seats, after the bell rang again he stood up.

"alright everybody, eyes on me" he said over them, luckily for him, he was one of the more favorite teachers at the school, so the students respected him, he smiled as they all turned to look at him, "as you all know, you have a test today, so take out a pencil, and I'll pass the test out" he said accompanied with loud groans of anguish, which only made him smile, as he passed out the test to each row of students.

After he passed them out he walked back to his desk and sat down, "alright, you know the drill, no talking, I'll be up here, making the lesson plan for next week" he said as he looked at the clock and signaled for them to start, and the room fell dead silent.

(Later…)

The period was nearing the end and Nathan looked up at the students, as he finished his plans, glancing up at the clock, he saw that their time was nearly up, looking at the students, he saw that almost all of them had finished and were reading books or just relaxing, he waited another few minutes, and when he saw that they were all done, he decided to call it, "okay, time's up everybody, pass the tests to the front of the row" he said as they all did so, one of his students raised his hand, "yes David?" he asked looking at him, "um, Mr. Richards, I wanted to ask, during lunch I heard some of your other students talking about, your time working for the government" he said slightly nervous.

Nathan frowned slightly and stood up straight, the frown disappeared and he smiled slightly, "well you already know that, I told you all this the first day" he said with a smile, the student looked at all the others, "yes, but they were saying that you got fired for some strange reason, that you traded important secrets" he said, as Nathan frowned again, and all the students looked up at him waiting for his answer, he thought for a second, as he began picking up the tests, "well, firstly if I was a traitor, I would be in prison, not here teaching you, and secondly, you mustn't believe everything you hear" he said picking up the last stack and walking back over to his desk, but the students didn't seem satisfied.

"Well then why did you quit?" another student asked, Nathan turned to them again and did his best to smile, as certain memories flashed into his mind, "let's just say that…I went through an experience that profoundly changed my life, after that, I quit of my own accord, married my wife, had two kids, and here I am, it was some time ago" he said as the bell rang for release, and all the students got up to walk out of the room, exchanging goodbyes with Nathan as the left, until he was standing there alone, he took a deep breath and walked back to his desk and sat down with a heavy sigh.

He put his face in his hands for a minute, and sighed again before looking at the pile of tests, he sighed again and got out his correcting pen and started to work.

A few minutes passed when he heard a knock on the door, he looked up to see one of his fellow teachers, Mr. Hanson, and English teacher, "hey Nathan you busy?" he asked, Nathan sat back and smiled, "aside from grading these tests, no" he said with a hint of sarcasm, the other teacher smiled, and chuckled, "I'll make it quick then, as I'm sure you know, jack's organizing a little party at his house tonight, for all the teacher's, since he got teacher of the year, we are all wondering if you wanted to come, it'll be fun" he said, Nathan chuckled, but shook his head.

"sorry can't, Abigail's meeting with her editor tonight, and if she likes the idea, they'll put in print, and I promised to make dinner tonight, if that happens" he said turning in his chair, the other man laughed and leaned in the doorway, "you know, it's amazing, you're a teacher at a community college, and yet your wife, who I might say is insanely attractive, is a New York times best-selling author, how do you not feel a bit overshadowed" he said with a laugh, Nathan laughed as well.

"not at all, my wife's an excellent writer, just like my dad was, my job isn't the best, but it's a comfy lifestyle, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, and besides the economy is better than it was ten years ago, so we both bring in a good paycheck, and it puts bread on the table" he said as they both laughed, they stopped for a minute and the other man cleared his throat, "well, it's your choice, you know where to find us if you change your mind, tell Abigail I said good luck" he said before he walked down the hall.

Nathan sat in his chair, for a few seconds before turning back to his tests, he looked at his watch which read almost one, and he sat there grading his tests for another fifteen minutes, when he heard a chuckle come from the doorway, "well, well, Nathan you used to be one of the greatest minds we had, and now here you are teaching college students" the voice said, Nathan recognized the voice and turned, seeing a familiar face standing in the doorway, Nathan smiled, "a few years pass, and you look even older than before" Nathan answered, as he got up, it was none other than general Marcus, his old friend, dressed in a military uniform.

Nathan extended out his hand and they shook, "it's been a while, at least a year, how's the family?" the general asked, Nathan smiled, "they great, just great, Abigail's in a meeting with her editor, to start publishing her new book" he said as he motioned for them to sit down, Nathan sat at his desk, and the general sat at one of the student desks, "very nice, how such a beautiful and talented woman as Abigail, managed to fall for a sucker like you, I'll never know" he said, and they both laughed, "who knows, but I consider myself a lucky man, to what do I owe this visit, judging by your uniform, I guess this isn't a pleasurable visit" he said as a more serious tone came over their conversation.

The general sighed and placed the briefcase he was holding on the desk, "unfortunately not, I'm here on behalf of the president" he said opening it and taking out a stack of papers and folders, Nathan frowned slightly, already having a feeling of where this conversation was going.

The general walked up to him, "as I'm sure you know…" he said looking at the door to make sure it was closed and nobody was looking in, "after our return, there was a rift left over, and for the past eight years we've been studying it, finding out how it has remained open, but over the years, the rift has been giving off all sorts of power, and it's been increasing, just a few weeks ago, it gave off enough energy to power Las Vegas for an entire day, we have no idea what's going on, the president sent me here, so we can ask your help" he said, Nathan looked away for a minute, and then stood up, walking over to the window, his thoughts racing a mile a minute, without turning to face the general, he spoke.

"You know I'm retired from that" he said flatly, the general sighed, "yes I know, but I wouldn't come to you unless we were desperate" he said, Nathan sighed as his hands balled into fists.

"you know I have a family, I have two kids, a wife, and a job, I can't just go off again, not to them, not to Abigail, I won't put her through that, or my kids, I have an obligation to my family, I would like to help you, as a friend, but…" he tried saying, but couldn't find the words, he turned to face the general, who stared at him for a moment, and then placed all the papers on his desk.

"I know all this Nathan, I may never fully understand the things you went through, during your time there, but one of the things I discussed with the president, was that maybe these increased outputs of energy, are their way of trying to contact us, for all we know, they may be calling for help, you know that world better than any of us, they may be trying to reach out to you" he said as he got his briefcase, and made his way to the door, but he turned to face him, as Nathan remained silent, "I was sent here to request your help, and I've done that, if you want to talk about it more, you have my number, it was good seeing you again Nathan" he said as he walked out of the room.

Nathan stood there for a minute, his mind racing with thousands of thoughts, but he knew he would have to tell Abigail, but he had no idea how she would react, he sat down at his desk and looked at the folder, staring at it for a minute, he raised his hand to grab it, but before he did, he heard his phone ring, he looked at the drawer and opened it, and took it out, the caller ID said his wife was calling, he took a deep breath, and hit the answer button and brought it up to his ear, "hello?" he said trying to sound as pleasant as possible, _"hey sweetie, are you still at work?"_ he heard his wife ask, he cleared his throat and answered, "um, yeah, I was just grading some tests, what's up?" he asked, she chuckled, _"well, I was wondering, I'm still stuck in my meeting with Jen, you know how she can be, but I was wondering if you could pick the kids up from school on your way home?"_ she asked.

Nathan gave a big sigh as he turned to look at the clock, "well, I wanted to grade a few of these tests. But I suppose I could do it at home, sure I'll do it" he said in a distant tone of voice, unfortunately his wife caught on to it, and replied with a worried tone, _"hey, are you alright, you sound a bit…distant"_ she said calmly, Nathan didn't reply at first, but he cleared his throat and sighed, "no, I'm fine, just…it's just been a long week, next week will be even more tiring, since I'll have to grade all their reports, don't worry about me, I'll see you at home tonight, I love you" he said, he heard his wife chuckle, _"okay then, see you tonight, love you too"_ she said and she hung up, Nathan sat there for a minute, the phone still against his ear, he hit the cancel button and put it in his pocket, as he stood up, stretching as he looked up at the clock, he put all the tests in his bag, and left the room, locking it and making his way to the school parking lot.

**A/N: well there you have it for now, I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but school can be one major pain in the rear end, but I will do my best to get more chapters out for this story, and others, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well here we are, the next chapter, hope you have all found this story interesting, but it will only get better, hope you enjoy.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 3: greater concerns**

After leaving the school, Nathan got into his car and drove towards the school, which his children attended, making sure to call ahead, almost twenty minutes had passed, when he pulled his car, in front of the office, closing the door and walking inside, he opened the door, and felt the cool air of the air conditioned room, he looked around and saw two young kids sitting in the attendance office, they looked at him and smiled as they ran over, he smiled back and knelt down as they hugged him, nearly knocking him down, "daddy, you're here!" his son exclaimed, his son was in the second grade, his daughter in the fourth grade.

"where's mom?" his daughter asked, he smiled, "well, you mom has to work a little later, so were going to go home and get everything ready, if this all works out, this will be a very special night for your mother, let me just sign you out" he said walking up to the desk, signing the list and walked with them to the car.

After getting in, buckling up, and driving away, he drove down the street and out towards the suburban part of town, where they lived, the entire drive, his son was telling him all about the bully in his class and how he got in trouble, they were halfway home, when he looked into the mirror and saw that his daughter hadn't uttered a word since leaving the school, she was just calmly looking out the window at the passing scenery, a distant look on her face, "Claire? You alright baby?" he asked, she looked up at him and tried to smile, "yeah I'm fine, just had a long week" she said, but unfortunately, she was a bad liar, just like he was at her age.

"Claire, I know when you're lying" he said as he made a stop, and looked at her in the mirror, she turned to look at him, her brown eyes just like her mother's, "oh, something did happen today, our teacher, gave us a drawing assignment" she said with a smile, Nathan smiled as he continued driving, happy that his daughter was making conversation, "oh, and what was that?" he asked paying attention to the road, "we had to draw the thing we dreamed about last night, you want to see it, daddy?" she asked, Nathan smiled, "sure, show it to me when we get home" he said as he turned on to their street, and pulled up into the driveway.

He stopped the car, turned it off and got out, as his son ran to the door, he watched as his daughter walked around, reached into her backpack, and pulled out a white sheet of paper, and quickly went up to the door, Nathan smiled as he turned it over and looked at the colorful picture.

It was a picture of him and Claire, drawn in stick figure form, with a colorful castle in the background, but then something on the drawing caught his eye, something that made him confused, standing in front of their drawing, stood a large pony, with a white coat and a flowing rainbow mane, a pair of majestic wings, extended out, and a glowing horn on her head, standing next to her, was a smaller purple coated unicorn, with a horn.

Nathan studied the picture, multiple times, the pony creatures looked very familiar, all four were labeled, the two equine creatures were labeled, 'Twilight' and 'Celestia', "it can't be…" he said quietly to himself, when suddenly he was interrupted by his son's voice, "come on dad, you have the keys" he said, Nathan shook his head and walked over to it, his daughter gave him a worried look, "you didn't like it?" she asked sadly, Nathan looked at her and did his best to smile, "oh no, I love it, it's very creative, I'll put it in my office and show it to your mother when she gets home" he said as he began to unlock the door, the entire time, his mind swirled with thoughts, but all that went away when he opened the door and walked in.

The first thing he was met with were two pairs of paws that reached up to his chest, four very big and furry paws, Nathan cried out in surprise, "Sasha, Duke, easy you two, let me get inside, Weston!" he shouted, Duke and Sasha, were the two German Shepard pups they rescued from the pound a year before, both pure-bread Shepard siblings, he waited as the dogs turned and gave a big sloppy welcome home kiss to his kids, he turned to see a small white robot enter the room and turn to him, a little over half his size, his name was Weston.

"welcome home Mr. Richards, I trust you had a good day at work" he said, Nathan smiled as he moved past the dogs, "yes I did, did any mail come?" he asked, putting the drawing in his pocket, "yes, I put it in your office, everything went smoothly today, a man in a military uniform came by today, his said his name was Jack Marcus, are you familiar with him?" he asked, in his computerized voice.

Nathan frowned, "yes, he came to see me at work, it's quite alright, he's an old friend, any calls from Abigail?" he asked, the robot tilted it's head, "she called earlier today, but she must of realized you weren't home, and called your work" he said as he turned and walked out of the room, as his kids and dogs followed him.

Weston was the newest model of butler droids, which had been put into production some years ago, he was designed to serve Nathan and his family, and they received him as a gift from the president himself after his reelection, when not being their butler, he was the kids tutor, other times he kept watch on the house, even though they lived in a safe neighborhood, despite being a robot, Nathan considered him a member of the family.

Nathan sighed heavily as he walked down the hall to his office, their house was fairly large, containing three bedrooms, two offices, kitchen, dining room, living room, knowing he wouldn't have been able to live in a house like this twenty years ago, the economy of the country and the world had improved, and with both steady incomes, Nathan and Abigail had all the money they needed to pay bills, with plenty left in the bank, and being considered a national hero in the eyes of the president and high ranking military officers, wasn't bad.

He entered his office and placed his bag on the desk, and turned on the light; he took out the picture and examined it, looking it over, thinking of how his daughter could know that, "Claire! Can you come here a minute?" he yelled, a minute passed when his daughter appeared in the doorway, he turned to her and unfolded the drawing, "you said you had to draw what you dreamt about the night before?" he asked, his daughter nodded, "yeah, the teacher wanted us to be as creative as possible" she said with a smile, Nathan frowned slightly, "okay, that's it, go on" he said and she ran down the hall as Weston appeared in her place, "yes Weston what is it?" he asked, not looking at him, "my apologies for interrupting, but when Abigail called, she said that you would be making dinner tonight, what recipe shall I set out?" he asked, Nathan spun in his chair and looked at him, thinking deeply, "hmm, I feel like making spaghetti, take out my mom's special recipe" he said with a smile, as Weston left, Nathan knew he would have some time to kill, until he would need to start cooking, so he got up and walked over to the wall safe, and put in his access code that only him and Abigail knew, and it cycled every day, after accepting his code, the door unlatched, and Nathan opened it.

After his return eight years prior, he was allowed to keep all the notes he had taken while there, since the government had taken copies of it, he was allowed to keep the originals, all the pictures and notes he took, all the research he had done, taking extra precautions in its security, even with the access code, the safe was installed with a lens camera, and would only open with Nathan or Abigail in view.

He opened the safe and reached inside, taking out some of the pictures he had taken, and shuffling through them, he sighed sadly and looked into the safe, and pulled out a small case, and brought it over to the desk, making sure to close his office door, he pulled out the key to the case and opened it, filled with even more notes and pictures, he slowly moved through all of them, and sighed, as he picked up a large bulky object.

Bringing it into the light, he had pulled out the very same pistol he used to kill King Sombra, back at the top of the Crystal Empire's castle tower, he had kept it all these years, even now, the events of that day haunted him, but tried his best to forget, he sighed and put the pistol back, and placed in back in the safe and closed it.

He looked up at the clock, it would still be a few hours until Abigail would come home, so he popped open his case and started grading his student's test.

All the while thinking about how he was going to tell his wife about today's events.

**A/N: well that ended up shorter than I expected, well I hope you enjoy, and just if any of you are curious, Weston is based after the robot from the movie "robot and frank" starring Frank Langella, if you have seen the movie, you will know what I mean, see you all next time, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well, since I currently have nothing to do, I have decided to write another chapter, so here you all are, enjoy.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 4: a private talk**

After finishing a good portion of the tests, Nathan looked up at the clock, just as there was a knock at his office door, "yes" he said, the door opened and Weston walked in, "sir, I apologize if I was interrupting anything important, but Abigail may be home soon, it would be wise to start dinner now" he said, Nathan sighed and nodded, "I suppose your right, I'll be there in a minute" he said, Weston nodded and left the room, Nathan quickly lined up the papers and put them back in his bags, and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

(30 minutes later)

Nathan was standing in front of a bubbling pot of spaghetti sauce, luckily for him, his mom taught him some old family recipe's, that he knew very well from when he was a kid, like the times when he had a cold, his mother made a very special type of chicken noodle soup, he smiled as he continued stirring, as Weston walked in with a dish of fresh onions and garlic, and walked over to the cutting board, and immediately started cutting them.

After a few minutes passed he heard what sounded like a car pulling up in their driveway, and a car door closing, he smiled widely as the front door unlocked and a female voice called out, "hello, anybody home?" she asked, and was met by a surprised yelp, as their two dogs mauled her, Nathan could hear her laugh out, "Sasha, Duke, easy you two, kids!" she called out, Nathan could hear the thumping of feet coming down the stairs, "mom's home!" came the voices, as they greeted her, and telling them of their school day.

"Nathan, where are you?" she said in a happy voice, one that could only mean good news, "in the kitchen" he answered back, he watched as his wife walked into the room and up to him, he wiped his hands and walked up to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "so how did it go?" he asked anxious to know, she smiled at him, "well, there were a few problems with the rough draft, but Jen and I worked them out, she'll talk to her editor and put my book into print" she said happily, Nathan smiled widely, "that's great, congratulations sweetie, since it's a special night, I'm making my mom's special spaghetti, should be ready in about…30 minutes" he said, giving her a kiss on the lips, she smiled "ohh, that sounds nice, can't wait" she said putting her purse on the table and leaning against the wall, "maybe we can break out that special champagne tonight, and have ourselves a little celebration" she said in a slow voice, Nathan turned to her with a smile, "maybe…just maybe" he said, as he looked for their kids, knowing he still needed to talk to Abigail alone.

She looked up at him and noticed his concerned look, "something wrong?" she asked walking towards him, and he quickly turned to her and wiped his hands, "listen, there's something we need to talk about" he said, but stopped as he heard his kids running into the room, "I'll tell you later" and went back to stirring as they ran in, "wow that smells good dad, where did you learn that?" his son asked, Nathan smiled as Weston walked up with the chopped onions and added them into the sauce, Nathan stirred and took a tiny taste and smiled, "mmm, I learned this recipe from your grandmother, my mom, she taught me all sorts of recipe's, your mother knows this" he said, she turned to them and smiled, "indeed I do, your father is a damn good cook, especially if it's something his mom taught him, now go on, go back to your videogames" she said and they ran out of the room, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be in my office, come get me when it's ready, I have a few calls to make" she said as she left the room.

(Later that night…)

After finishing and serving dinner, they all sat and ate, since it was a special night for them, Nathan and Abigail drank some wine, they had saved for special occasions, allowing the kids to drink soda, they spent the evening talking about the things they did today, Nathan decided not to tell Abigail about the surprise visit from the general, earlier that day, not until they were alone, as the night went on, they all did their separate things, and eventually got ready for bed.

Nathan stood in their bathroom, brushing his teeth, just as Abigail walked in, dressed in her night gown, that went all the way to her knees, Nathan washed his mouth out and turned to her, "so, what is this thing you need to talk to me about?" she asked leaning against the wall, he frowned and walked up to her, "it's in my office" he said leading her there, they walked in, and he sat down and opened the drawer where he put the drawing, "did our daughter show you what she drew in class today?" he asked, Abigail frowned and shook her head, he unfolded it and handed it to her.

She took it and looked it over, "take a close look at it" he said, Abigail did so and started looking, Nathan watched her facial expression, he waited as her face took on a very shocked and worried look, "Nathan, what is this?" she asked looking at him, "apparently her teacher told the class to draw about what they dreamt last night" he said and leaning back against his chair, "but…how is this possible, how could our daughter dream of this?" she asked in a more concerned tone, Nathan turned and put his hands on his desk, "I don't know" he said, but Abigail persisted on, "Nathan, this isn't possible, how in the hell did our daughter find out about this-" she said before she was cut off by Nathan, "Abigail, I don't know!" he said with a raised voice but silenced himself, in fear of waking the kids.

They waited a few seconds before they continued, "I don't know, god knows I never told her, I'm under contract by the government, if I told anybody about this, I could go to jail, and I would especially never tell our children, we promised to keep it hidden from them, as for how she ended up dreaming about this, I don't know, but I don't think it's a coincidence" he said as he turned to his desk, Abigail looked up at him with greater concern, "what do you mean?" she asked walking up to him, Nathan hesitated but turned to her with a worried look, "earlier today, the general stopped by my classroom for a visit, only it wasn't one for pleasure" he said, Nathan looked up and saw the saddened look on her face, she leaned up against the wall, facing away from him.

"And what was this little visit for?" she asked, already having an idea of what the answer would be, Nathan looked away for a minute, "he was asking for my help, something's happening with the rift, he was sent by the president to ask for my help" he said looking up at her, she remained silent for a moment and then spoke, "and what did you say?" she asked, Nathan hesitated his answer, as Abigail turned to him and got on her knees in front of him, "please don't tell me you said yes" she said with a sad look on her face, Nathan looked at her, "I said I would think about" he answered, he could see the fearful look on her face, "Nathan…you promised me you would never do that kind of work again, not after what happened" she said standing up, Nathan stood up and walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder, "I know, but I also promised to return, if they needed my help" he said, Abigail turned to face him, seeing the sad look in his eyes, "and you would? You would leave me again? Us? We have a family now, you have a son and a daughter, and you would leave, just to be with those…_things_ in that other world" she said, Nathan turned away from her and leaned up against the wall, and slightly angry look on his face.

"please don't call them that Abigail, they're not just _things, _they were my friends, they saved my life on multiple occasions, I know what I promised you, and I would never leave you or the kids, but if they need my help, I can't just stand by and let something bad happened, if they're in trouble, and something terrible happens to them, and I know they live in a completely separate world from us, but I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself" he said walking towards her.

Abigail looked away, and calmly walked out of the room without saying a word, leaving Nathan alone standing there, he slowly sat down in his chair and thought deeply, and things went a lot worse than he hoped.

**A/N: well, Nathan seems to be in a bad spot right now, how will things get fixed, tune in next time to find out, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well I got bored at the time, so I decided to write another chapter for this story; within this chapter we will finally see ponies, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 5: the dream**

After the talk with his wife in his office, Nathan kept sitting there in his chair, thinking about what had just happened, a part of him knew this is how it would end up, and he felt guilty for it, he knew he would have to go up to their bedroom to face her, with a deep sigh he stood up and walked out of the room.

Entering the bedroom, he saw the light from the bathroom shining in, and his wife lying in bed, turned on her side, her back facing him, he sighed heavily and walked to his side and sat on the edge, he could tell she was still wide awake, "I'm sorry Abigail, I really am, you know I would never leave you or the kids for anything, not even for the rich life of some Hollywood star, you and the kids are my entire world, but I also made a promise that if they needed my help, I would go back, but I have hoped they wouldn't" he said, but got no answer.

"They may be from another world, but they were my friends, they saved my life, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself, if I found out that anything bad happened to them, please understand" he said, a minute passed when he felt a major shift in weight on the bed, and hands wrap around his neck and shoulders, he turned his head to face his wife, who was looking at him with a saddened look, "I do understand" she said quietly, Nathan grabbed one of her hands and put the other on her face, they just sat there like that, looking into each other's eyes, they both moved closer together and their lips connected in a passionate kiss, they stayed like that for a few minutes, when they slowly began to lie back, Abigail landing on her back, pulling Nathan with her in the kiss, so that he loomed over her.

They separated from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, Abigail ran her hand over his smooth chest, and placed her hand over the scar on his chest and looked up at him with a sad look, "oh Nathan, the entire time you were gone, I cried myself to sleep, fearing that I would never see you again, I love you more than anything in this world, you and the kids, even Sasha, Duke, and Weston, are all a part of this family, I…I just don't know if I can handle losing you again" she said with a tear falling down her cheek, Nathan looked at her and wiped the tear away, and kissed her tenderly on the lips, and then looked into her eyes.

"I know, and I love you more than anything, and I would never leave for anything, but if they need my help, I can't just leave them behind, if they're in trouble, I can't help but feel obligated to help them" he said with a calm look as he pecked her on the lips, she lie there staring into his eyes, she ran her hand along his face, then she got an idea, "I know, but this time, take me with you" she said, the offer startled him and he sat up with a confused look.

"You…you want to come with me?" he asked confused by her comment, she sat up with him, a stern look on her face, "I want to come with you, so I can make sure you stay safe" she said, Nathan tried to think of something to say, "Abigail, I'll only be in the lab, I probably won't be going anywhere near the rift" he said, trying to convince her, but it failed, "that may be, but I want to be there with you, is that such a problem?" she asked, Nathan struggled to find an answer.

"Well what about your meetings with your editor, and the kids, what would we tell them?" he asked, trying to convince her of the bad idea, but she didn't seem fazed, "I can postpone my meetings for a week, and you can call your brother Jake, and ask them to come over for the week and watch the kids, he's hardly busy now, we'll only be gone for a week" she said with a calm tone, Nathan tried to find a flaw in her idea, but found none, he sighed and looked at the clock, reading almost midnight.

"Alright, I'll give the general a call in the morning, let's try to get some sleep" he said as he rolled on to his side of the bed, and got under the covers, Abigail did the same and they turned to face each other, just simply staring into each other's eyes, "goodnight" she said to him with a smile, he smiled back, "goodnight" he said and they closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Nathan's dream)

Nathan opened his eyes with a groan, and found himself no longer in his bedroom, his wife's face wasn't there to greet him as it usually was, instead all he saw was white, all around him, and endless white plain, he quickly sat up, there was no sign of anybody, not a single living soul, he quickly stood up and looked in all directions, "hello! Abigail! Claire! Jason! Anybody there? Answer me!" he shouted but nothing answered back, but then he heard footsteps approaching from behind, and a strangely familiar soothing voice speaks up.

"It's good to see you again, Nathan" the voice said, Nathan tensed up, as he had the faintest feeling as to who it was, he slowly began to turn around, and his eyes widened in shock and confusion, standing in front of him, was a tall alicorn pony, with majestic wings splaying out her side, and an horn coming out of her head, a flowing rainbow mane, a warming smile on her face.

Nathan felt his throat dry up, and tried to swallowing but find it increasingly hard to speak, standing in front of him, in all her shining glory, was none other than Princess Celestia herself, Nathan tried his best to say something, the Princess merely smiled, "to speechless to even say 'hello'?" she said with an amused smile, Nathan cleared his throat, "where…where am I, what is this place, where's my family?" he asked hurriedly, she raised her hoof, "relax old friend, this is nothing more than a dream, their all fine I assure you" she said in her calming voice.

Nathan looked around the place he was in, "why are you here? In my dreams?" he asked, she smiled at him, "what? Am I not allowed to see an old friend, but if you must know, I'm here because I need your help" she said her expression more serious, Nathan found himself more intrigued now.

"Why me?" he asked in a confused tone, she frowned and looked down slightly, before taking a deep breath and looking up at him, "it's time you know, many things have changed in Equestria since you left, you left quite an influence on ponies, when you saved our land, but there are those who are quite as thrilled with your presence there" she said in a solemn tone, Nathan frowned as he processed what she said.

"What do you mean? It's been eight years, why would things be going bad?" he asked, she looked at him with a serious expression and then spoke up, "there are many ponies who have not agreed with the influence you left of the ponies you helped, and have banded together, to wipe out your influence there, but they won't stop then, they have pledged to wipe out your species, believing that your presence there was the reason Sombra came back in the first place, they believe your species to be far too dangerous to be allowed to continue existing" she said in a serious tone.

Nathan felt his heart beat increase, almost to the point where he felt it banging against his ribcage, he didn't understand, "what are you talking about, how can they possibly plan on wiping out an entire race?" he asked, Celestia looked down for a moment, "it's hard to explain, but perhaps I can show you, I have been given a glimpse of what will happen to your world, if things go unchanged, close your eyes" she said as she walked up to him, Nathan hesitated at first but closed his eyes, Celestia closed her eyes as her horn started to glow, and placed it in Nathan's forehead.

Nathan felt a brief shock, but the feeling left, as was replaced by the feeling of wind blowing through his hair, he opened his eyes and found himself on the top of some large structure, Celestia stood in front of him with a solemn look, suddenly Nathan heard a loud explosion, and turned to his right, in front of him lay a large city up in flames, "do you know this place?" Celestia asked, turning to face out into the city, Nathan walked over to the edge and looked down, he could recognize the landscape of the city, "this…this is New York City, were on the Empire State Building…but how, how did this happen, this isn't possible" he said in shock, as he saw large airships, slowly moving through the air, firing shots down into the city streets.

"This is what will happen if they are not stopped, they will destroy this world, and as many humans as they possibly can, and you are the only one who can stop them" she said turning to him, he backed away slowly, heart pounding against his chest, he turned to her, disbelief in his eyes, "this can't happen, war or not, we have our own defensive capabilities, this country alone has the strongest military on the planet" he said, but Celestia merely shook her head and sighed heavily.

"that may be true, but they catch you by surprise, simultaneously attacking major cities all across the globe, and your armies may be advanced, but magic is a very powerful thing, one shot could almost destroy an entire city, depending on the unicorn who casts it" she said, as her horn glowed and the world around them seemed to fade away, and they stood once again in the endless white plain.

Nathan looked up at her, fear in his eyes, "but why me? I just want to live a normal life, with my family, I have obligations as a husband and a father" he said in a stern tone, she looked up at him, "there are many times when a pony or human, find themselves in extraordinary situations without asking for it, my time is limited, I can only keep this link for so long, so I will be brief, we need your help Nathan, your world is on the line, the lives of billions of humans now rest in your hands" she said as she turned and walked away, "wait Princess!" he shouted but she disappeared, and everything went black.

(Reality)

Nathan shot up in bed, chest heaving, cold sweat running down his face, neck and chest, he looked all around him, but much to his relief, he was back in his room, safe and sound, he looked to his side and saw Abigail still sound asleep, her back to him, he straightened himself and wiped the sweat from his face, and he shifted and got out of bed, he looked at the clock, which read five in the morning, he walked over to the window and saw that there was the faintest light on the horizon, he sighed and walked out of the room, and down to his office, sitting in his chair, he went through his filling cabinet and pulled out the files that the general gave him the day before, he found his office number and picked up his cellphone and entered the number in.

He sat swiveling in his chair as it rang a few times, and then a male voice picked up on the other line, "hello?" he asked, Nathan hesitated a moment, "yes General Marcus? It's Nathan, listen I thought about your offer, and I talked it over with Abigail, I'm just calling to say that…I'm in"

**A/N: well there you go; things are getting more interesting, what will happen next you ask? Well you'll all have to tune in next time to find out, I hope you enjoyed, and peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well, I managed to find a little free time during the week, in between my homework schedule, to write another chapter for all you wonderful readers, so I hope you enjoy.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 6: leaving home**

After the call with the general, they made all the arrangements, the weekend passed quicker then they hoped, and Nathan and Abigail found themselves in their room packing, for the trip, they had only arranged to be there for a week and a half, it was lucky for them that Jake was in Seattle for a big conference meeting, and had agreed to stay and watch the kids while they were away.

As they packed, Abigail spoke up, "what time is it?" she asked, as she zipped closed her suitcase, Nathan glanced at their bedside clock, "almost noon, Jake should be here any minute" he said as he snapped his closed, and they made their way to the living room, as they put their stuff by the door, they heard a car horn, and Nathan peeked out, he smiled as he recognized his brother's rental car pull up, he turned to Abigail and gestured for her to follow him, and they both smiled as they stepped on to the porch.

They watched as the car stopped in their driveway, Nathan watched as his brother and his wife stepped out, just as they did, the door flew open, "Uncle Jake's here!" Claire cried happily as her and her brother ran down the lawn, Jake smiled and knelt down as they rammed into him, almost knocking him down, he laughed as he hugged him, "well, well, if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew, how are you guys, you're getting so big, what's my brother feeding you?" he asked as he stood up and they went to hug their aunt, Nathan and Abigail walked over to him, "right on time as always" Nathan said with a chuckle as stopped in front of him, he chuckled and stood up, "oh you know me, I've always been the punctual one, you couldn't get anywhere on time, last time I checked, you were almost late for your own wedding" he said, Nathan frowned.

"hey, the car broke down, I had to take a ride from a friend, would you stop bringing that up" he said, Abigail chuckled and leaned against him, Nathan smiled none the less, and brought his brother in for a hug, which he gladly returned, "it's good to see you bro, glad you could make it" he said as they separated and Jake hugged Abigail, and Nathan hugged his sister-in-law, just as they made their way into the house, "so when are you guys leaving?" Jake asked as they took their things into Nathan and Abigail's room.

Nathan once again turned to the clock, "the general said he should be here in an hour, just enough time for us all to have lunch" he said and they all smiled as they made their way to the kitchen.

(Later…)

After having lunch and chatting for a while, they all heard another pair of tires roll up on to the driveway; they looked out to see a military jeep, parked outside and a soldier walking up to the door, they made their way to the living room, and Nathan kissed his children goodbye, but Abigail seemed a little more hesitant, she got down on her knees and hugged them, "okay kids, listen to your aunt and uncle, do your chores and homework, we should be back in a week's time, but no more than two, love you both" she said hugging them again and then following Nathan out the door.

As they walked across the lawn, Nathan was surprised to see that the general wasn't there, "where's General Marcus, he was supposed to come?" Nathan asked, the soldier turned to him, "the general is waiting at the airport, making the final preparations" he said as they climbed into the back, and pulled out, Nathan and Abigail waved goodbye, as they drove off down the street.

(Seattle, international airport)

After driving through the city, they found themselves driving through one of the private security gates towards the back of the airport, as they came into one of the hangars, they car came to the stop, next to a private military jet, as they stepped out, Nathan smiled as he saw a familiar person walk down the steps from the jet, it was none other than the general.

He smiled as he walked up to him, "good to see you again Nathan, and you too Abigail, truthfully I was surprised when he said you wanted to come" he said with a smile as he shook Nathan's hand, Abigail smiled and put her arm through Nathan's, "well, I figured it would be best if I tag along to keep an eye on him" she said, Nathan chuckled and turned to her, "who are you, my mother?" he asked, she smiled back, "no, I'm your wife" she said as she started up the steps, the general gave Nathan an amused look, and they both followed her.

They all knew it was going to be a long flight.

(Later that day…)

After flying off, the flight took a few hours, but they finally found themselves on the descent, to the top secret military base in the middle of the Utah desert, as they plane jerked upon landing, they waited as the plane slowly came to a halt outside the hangar, they looked out the window and saw two jeeps, with one particular familiar person standing outside one, Nathan eagerly undid his belt and slowly got off, the scientist waiting for them was none other than drake.

"Drake! It's good to see you" he said with a big smile as he pulled his friend into a hug, drake was shocked at first, but accepted his hug with one of his own, "good to see you too, how's the family?" he asked, Nathan smiled as they separated, "they're great, Jake's watching them while were gone" he said, drake was about to say something, when his eyes turned on Abigail, and his smile widened.

"there she is, my, my, Abigail you are looking beautiful as always, how are you, ready to spend a week in an underground military base, in the middle of the desert" he said in a sarcastic tone, as he walked up to her and smiled, giving her a bug hug as well, "it's good to see you too drake, everything's fine, and to answer your question, no I'm not, I'm only here to watch over him" she said, Nathan groaned loudly, drake turned to him with a sly smile, "oh, is she your babysitter now?" he asked with a grin, Abigail pushed past him, "as I told him before we left, I'm no mom or babysitter, I'm just his wife" she said, as he put his arm around her.

Drake simply smiled, "that's why I don't plan on getting married, then that happens, ball and chain man" he said, Nathan turned to him with a smile, "some people believe that, but there are perks to marriage, such as this" he said giving Abigail a passionate kiss, that lasted for a few seconds, before they separated and climbed into the jeep. Drake kept watching and then shook his head, "uh, get a room you two" he said under his breath as he climbed in next to them, they closed the door, and the jeeps took off across the landing strip, up to the large building, that was the main cover building.

After getting out of the car and making their way inside, just as they entered the door, Nathan felt a strange sensation wash over him, he stopped for a second as his vision blurred, he brought his hand up to his head, Abigail turned to him worried, "you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, he shook it off just as they all turned to him, his vision returned and he smiled at them, "yeah, just uh…temperature difference, hot Utah air, and then it's suddenly so cool, I'm fine" he said as he started walking, the general giving him a curious look, but he continued to walk.

As they made their way past multiple security checks, they found themselves walking up to an elevator, with multiple armed guards standing in front, Nathan raised the I.D. card they had kept on file for him, since the last time he was here, as he walked past, Abigail moved to go, but the security officer stopped her, "do you have clearance miss?" he asked, Nathan stepped in for his wife, "that's okay, she with us, this is my wife Abigail" he said, the guard looked at her in shock, "the suspense novelist? What business could she possibly have here?" he asked, Nathan turned and saw the offended look on her face, and was about to say something, but the general beat him to it.

"it's okay, she has clearance, let her through" he said, the guard nodded and stepped to the side as they all passed, and went into the elevator, they waited as it closed, and began to move downward, during that time, Abigail scoffed, "the nerve of that guy, I may be a suspense novelist, but I've been married to a former physicist turned college physics teacher for the past eight years, I think I know a little about physics" she said with a groan, drake and the general just looked at Nathan in confusion, but he just shrugged his shoulders, just as the elevator came to a stop.

They watched as the doors slid open, and revealed a hallway filled with scientists, going back and forth, moving equipment, writing stuff down on their clipboards or just talking, but none of them seemed to show them any particular interest, as they quickly made their way down the hall, one younger scientist ran up to them, "general glad to see you arrived safely, and with our guests too, Mr. Richards I am a huge fan of your work, during your time here, it's an honor" he said shaking Nathan's hand, Nathan just looked at him confused, "um, thank you, if you recall, we did have some problems with the initial test" he said turning to the general and rake who shook their heads in agreement.

"Nathan, this is Professor Daniel Peck, he's the newest member to your team, when you worked here, he was merely an assistant, but he proved to be more intelligent than we thought, and he knew his science" he said, Nathan smiled at him, "if you don't mind, you can come check out the rift, it's truly amazing sir, like nothing I've ever seen" he said as he made his way down the hall, Nathan watched with an amused smile, "not as amazing as what exists on the other side" he said in a voice none could hear.

(Secret military base, testing room observation deck)

As the younger scientist lead them into the room, they all walked in and turned to the main window, down below was the testing room, where Nathan initiated the first test, they all looked towards the end of the room, and saw it.

The rift. Sitting in the exact same place where it had formed eight years ago, after their return, a large clear casing around it, with tubes and wires coming out, it seemed like a larger version of the containment casing they made when he first left, but Nathan attention was brought more to the rift, his gaze locked on it, like he was in a trance, something about the rift kept his focus on it, all the voices in the room seemed to die down, as the general explained how the containment filed worked, Nathan felt the same sensation wash over him, as his vision began to blur, only this time it came worse, almost to the point where he couldn't see at all, plus it didn't help the fact that it came accompanied with a sharp, pounding headache.

His hands instinctively grasped his skull, and he groaned loudly, he felt himself lose his balance, and almost fall over, a heavy sweat drenched his forehead, he would have crashed to the floor, if not for the unseen force that caught him, all the sounds around him faded to nothing, as a strange eerie voice echoed through his mind, _"it's time you know, many things have changed in equestria since you left...but now we need your help once again, the fate of your world rests in your hands"_ the voice said, before it faded away, as his vision began to return, the headache faded, and he found himself laying in a chair, his friend and his wife kneeling in front of him, worried looks on their faces, as his hearing fully returned, he focused on them, "Nathan you okay, you looked as if you were about to pass out, do you need a doctor?" drake asked, Nathan fully sat in the chair, as the younger scientist came into the room with a towel and he wiped Nathan's face.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he took the towel and wiped the sweat away, the general spoke up, "well I was explaining about the containment field, we looked over to see you about to collapse, drake caught you and put you in the chair, what happened to you?" he asked, Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure, all of a sudden I felt really weak, my mind just clouded up, and my head started hurting, it must be the fact of being in this room again after all these years, I didn't have the most pleasant experiences here" he said wiping the sweat away.

The general looked at him curiously again, "well it's understandable that you may still be having trauma from that event, it's getting late anyway, I'll escort you to your room, follow me" he said, drake helped Nathan stand up, which after a minute he steadied himself, as they turned to leave the room, Nathan turned to follow them but not before looking at the rift again, he rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room.

(Secret military base, bedrooms)

After walking down the hall, and making a few turns, they found themselves in the residential part of the base, where all the scientists slept, the general opened the door and let them all in, much to their surprise, the room was very well decorated, "I hope you enjoy the room, it's more luxurious than the others, since you are out special guests, if you need anything, the phone is over there, and there's a guard patrolling the halls at night, get some rest, you can start tomorrow if you like" he said as he closed the door after he and drake left, Nathan and Abigail noticed their bags had already been delivered, they quickly began to unpack their things, but Abigail seemed distracted, she turned to watch Nathan, as he put all his things in one of the drawers, after a minute, Nathan turned and saw her looking at him, "everything okay?" he asked, she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "it's just that, are you sure it was a good idea to come here, I mean you nearly collapsed from just being in the same room as that thing, you're not well" she said, Nathan sighed and sat next to her, and took her hands in his, while facing her, "Abigail listen, I'm not sure what happened, as I said before, I didn't have the most pleasant of experiences in that room, but I'm fine now, were only going to be here for a week's time, and then we'll be back in our house, I can continue teaching, and you can continue writing, in the meantime, I'll do what I can to help them, let's just get ready for bed, we'll need our sleep" he said as he got his stuff together and went to get changed.

Abigail watched him for a minute, she simply sighed and waited for him to get out, but she had the strangest feeling that it wasn't going to go the way they hoped.

**A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed, I apologize for not uploading anything in a while, but I'm back to write some more, see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well, since I managed to find more time to write, before I start school for the week, I decided to do another chapter for this story, hope you have all enjoyed so far, because it's only going to get better.**

**When Worlds Collide: chapter 7: bigger problems arise**

After both getting dressed for bed, and drawling in, they found the bed surprisingly comfortable, and since their journey was very tiring, and not having a chance to rest on the plane, they quickly found themselves asleep, but Nathan had trouble getting asleep, as he was tossing and turning, as strange thoughts filled his mind.

(Nathan's dream)

Nathan's eyes shot open as he found himself standing at the top of some tall structure, looking out into the distance, angry dark clouds swirled in the sky, with the occasional flash of lightning, as Nathan looked out into the horizon, he saw all the smaller structures below seemed to be made of crystal, as Nathan looked all around him, the place began to seem familiar.

Just as the realization hit him, he heard a cry of pain from behind, he turned around sharply, and what he saw only confirmed his suspicion, before him was none other than himself, hunched over on the ground, a young familiar looking purple unicorn on the ground in front of him, he looked down to see a knife plunged through his chest, and the realization became clear, this was the fight he had at the top of the crystal empire's castle tower, against king sombra, he watched as he was thrown to the side, and sombra approached the young unicorn, whom he recognized as twilight sparkle.

Sombra laughed as he got closer, but he turned his attention to his past self, and watched as he grabbed the pistol, and pushed himself up, he tried to speak but found he had no voice, he was forced to watch as sombra turned to him shocked, and as he fried the shot, the king's head snapped back and he fell over dead, time seemed to slow as he collapsed and twilight ran to his side, as she did so the scene around him began to fade, and he became enveloped in a white light.

Nathan's eyes snapped open, and he found himself back in the bed, at the underground military base, he was lying on his back, he looked to his side and saw the sleeping form of his wife, but as he turned to look up at the ceiling, he felt someone watching him, he turned his head to the other side, and saw a shadowy form watching him from the corner of the room, he couldn't make out a face, but from its shape, he could tell it wasn't human.

He watched as the figured emerged from the shadows, his body tensing on instinct, but as the creature came into the light, he saw that it was a pony, but not just any pony, she had a pure white coat and flowing rainbow mane, it was none other than princess celestia herself, a serious look on her face.

Nathan felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he sat up in bed, "princess? How did you get here?" he asked, she did not answer his question, she just merely looked at him and turned to make her way to the door, before she left, she looked back at him and motioned for him to follow her.

Nathan watched as she walked out the door, he sat up fully and turned to his wife and shook her, "Abigail? Abigail wake up" he said shaking her but she appeared to be deep asleep, he quickly got out from under the covers, and stood up and followed her out.

Stepping into the cold dark hallway, he looked down one side, and was surprised to see no guards walking down the hall, he looked down the other direction, to see celestia at the other end of the hall, waiting for him, as he slowly walked down the hall, she turned and walked down the hall again, Nathan ran to catch up with her, but when he turned to corner she was gone, no trace of her anywhere, but deep in the pit of his stomach, he had an idea as to where she was leading him.

As he walked down the next hall, he continued to make his way along, being pulled by some unknown force, until he found himself standing in the main hall, celestia stood at the far end, waiting for him, as he slowly got closer she once again turned and walked into the main testing room, where the rift was, Nathan took a deep breath and swallowed nervously, sweat began to trickle down his forehead, as he made his way into the room.

As he did, he saw that it was completely dark, aside from the artificial light the rift gave off from inside the containment casing, which was open wide, Nathan made his way through the dark room, and saw celestia standing in front of the portal, as he got closer she turned to him and smiled before she put a hoof through, and slowly walked in, Nathan gasped and ran into the containment case, the rift glowed its usual brightness.

Without knowing it, he slowly began to raise his hand to the rift, stepping closer, it was if the rift was beckoning to him, calling him closer, his hand slowly began to get closer, just as it was about to go through, he hesitated and pulled his hand back, but as he did, the rift grew brighter, to the point where he had to cover his eyes.

(Reality)

Nathan shot up in bed, his heart knocking fiercely against his chest, a cold sweat running down his face and forehead, and sat up in bed for a few minutes, and gave a huge sigh of relief, as he fell back, and looked at the bed side clock, which read two in the morning, he turned to his side, and saw Abigail sleeping peacefully, her face towards his, her features seemed peaceful, he turned to his side and faced her, her side rose and fell in deep sleep, just seeing her sleeping so peacefully, made him relax.

He smiled as he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, he turned on the light and turned to the mirror, he looked down and turned on the faucet and cupped some water in his hands and splashed it in his face, and looked up at his reflection, the water slowly dripped down his face, "get a hold of yourself Nathan, it was just a dream, a really weird dream at that" he said as he grabbed a nearby towel, and wiped it away before he switched off the light and went back into the bed, and turned to face his wife, who seemed undisturbed.

He scooted a little closer and kissed her forehead, "I love you Abigail, I would never leave you, never again" he said before he turned on to his back and began to close his eyes, unaware of his wife slowly opening her eyes, smiling, and scooting closer to him, without even opening his eyes, he smiled and draped his arm around her, and they again fell into a deep sleep.

(Later that day…)

By the time morning came, they were both awoken by the alarm going off, Nathan opened his eyes, and turned to see that his wife was no longer in the bed, but he saw that the bathroom door was closed, and the shower was running, he smiled as he crawled out of bed and stretched, he knew he would have to start his work today.

After picking out his clothes for the day, he heard the bathroom door open, he turned to see his wife walk out, wrapped in a bath towel, that went only slightly past her thighs, she smiled when she saw him, "oh good morning, I didn't think you'd be up" she said as she got her clothes together, "well, I figured that it was time to get up and get ready, you'll finally get the chance to see me in action" he said as he pulled his clothes out of the dresser, he turned to see his wife's bare back to him, he smiled slightly as she pulled her bra on and snapped it around her back, in doing so, she saw him and smiled.

"See something you like?" she asked with a sly smile, he smiled back, "indeed I do, you look beautiful as always" he said with a smile, she smiled at him at turned to him, "easy big boy, don't have time for that, and stop looking at me and get in the shower" she said as she turned away, Nathan smiled and walked behind her, "what, a man's not allowed to admire his wife's beautiful body" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them, she attempted to protest but his massaging got to her, he knew her too well, all the right buttons to push.

He smiled as he rubbed down her sides, taking in her sleek curves, until his hands reached her hips, she opened her eyes and turned to him, "on second thought there may be time for that later" she said in a slow voice, as she pulled on a pair of her pants, and grabbed a shirt and pulled it over, he smiled and made his way into the shower.

(Later that day…)

After heading to the main eating hall, they ate breakfast, which was surprisingly good, and found the general in his office, and they all agreed that Nathan would get a start on helping them after all scientists had woken up and eaten breakfast.

(Later…)

Time passed faster than they thought and found themselves, already gathering in the main testing room, Nathan agreed to help take a sample of rift energy, and he made his way to the changing room, where he would be dressed in radiation proof suit, as he stood there, having the other scientists strapping him into it, he turned to Abigail and the general, "are you sure about this?" Abigail asked with a hint of worry in her voice, he smiled at her, "I'll be fine, I'm just taking a sample, should out in a flash" he said as they put the helmet on, and he synched it to the intercom in the observation deck.

He gave a thumbs up and made his way to the containment field, while Abigail and the general met drake in the observation deck, they turned to see Nathan approaching, the casing, _"alright unlock the casing"_ he said over the headset, the general took a deep breath and pressed a few buttons, and watched as the door opened and Nathan stepped inside.

(Main testing floor)

As the door unlocked and opened, he took a deep breath and stepped inside, taking out the tool that they used to gather samples of the rift energy, he took a few steps back and raised the small sampling stick and got closer, the closer he got, he felt the same sensation he felt yesterday wash over him, but it wasn't as bad, he watched as the tip of the stick went into the rift, sweat running down his face, he waited a few seconds, and pulled it out, and turned to face the door.

Up in the observation deck, "alright Nathan, that's good for now" drake said through the headset, they watched as Nathan looked up at them and nodded, and walked out of the door, and watched as it closed behind them, and they all gave a sigh of relief and headed down to the main floor.

As they came into the room, some of the scientists helped Nathan out of the suit and Abigail hugged him, but strangely, the sensation still stayed with him, and slowly began to grow as a voice managed to fade into his mind, _"the time has come for you to return" _the voice said, as one of the scientists spoke up, "um general, we're getting a reading from the rift, it's power is raising again" he said with concern, the general turned to him, "power up the containment field, it should absorb the energy" he said as he turned to Nathan.

The scientist pressed a few buttons on the console, and the machine began to power up, as the scientists took the suit off Nathan, he felt the sensation wash through him again, stronger than ever, his vision blurred, almost to the point where he couldn't see his wife's face a few inches from his, the sharp pain returned to his head, and he began to cry out in pain, holding his head, Abigail and the others began to panic, "Nathan, what's wrong? Get a doctor!" she cried, and drake ran out of the room, just as he did, the machines loud groan increased, "professor, what's wrong?" the general demanded, he turned to him, a shocked look on his face.

"sir, the rift is letting off more energy than before, the containment field can't hold it, it's going to blow!" he said as the groaning turned into screeching, Nathan simply held his head as the screeching in his head increased, he collapsed on to his knees, Abigail followed suit, more concerned about him than the screeching machine, "everybody clear the room!" the general shouted as the rift began to glow brighter, until the point when they could no longer look at it.

All the scientists scrambled to get out of the room, none of them bothering with Nathan or Abigail, Nathan's screaming got louder, as the pain felt like a drill going into his skull, Abigail had her arms wrapped tightly around him, not caring to let go for a second, afraid for her life and his.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and everything went black for the two.

As the scientists cleared the room, a loud ear-piercing explosion filled the room, and knocked the doors down, and filled the hall with smoke, a few seconds passed, and the smoke began to clear, the general pushed himself up with a groan, and he turned and ran into the room, he coughed as he brushed the smoke away from his face, and waited for it to clear, as all the scientists filled the room again, he looked around, "all right, what's the damage?" he asked the scientist, he ran over to the console, his eyes widened in fear, "sir…the containment field is gone, the rift, it's almost closed, but no casualties, just some minor injuries" he said, the general turned to the machine, and as the smoke cleared, his eyes widened, he realized the scientists was right, the entire glass casing was destroyed, it was all gone.

But what was more surprising, was the rift was merely a fraction of its original size, only enough to fit one's face through, he turned to the other scientists, "Nathan, you oka-" he was saying, but stopped when he didn't see him, he looked all around the room, but saw no sign of him or Abigail, "did anybody see Nathan or his wife?" he asked in a panic, but the other scientists merely shrugged their shoulders, the general felt his heart beat faster, as he slowly turned to the rift, which was flickering and stabilizing constantly, his eyes widened in fear.

"Not again…" he said in a low voice full of disbelief.

**A/N: well guys, I told you it would get interesting, where will our hero end up, I think you all know the answer to that question, hope you enjoyed, see you all next time.**


End file.
